Sunsets and Moonlight
by Silversentiment
Summary: Saix is the most hated member in the Organization. With him no longer secound in command what would happen if someone actually tried to be his friend. Saix/Xion paring. Warning Saix bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**AN: I thought it would be a good idea for me to put these two as a pairing seeing as no one else has done so. This story needs a Beta Reader because my grammar is awful.**

**Warning Saix bashing.**

**--**

It was a typical day in the grey area, all the members (except Xemnas and the fallen members in Castle Oblivion) where in the grey waiting for there assignment. Demyx was sitting down fixing his Sitar. Xaldin and Luxord where having a conversation about the K.O'ed members in Castle Oblivion. Axel and Roxas where sitting down waiting for Xion. Xigbar was resting his eyes on the coach.

Saix stood in the middle of the room waiting to see who was going to be the first to ask for there mission. It really did not matter to him; he just wanted all the members gone so he could be alone. If he had it his way they would be working none stop. To him it was a good thing that most of the other members where destroyed. If he had it his way he would have sent Xion and Xigbar there. Unfortunately for Saix that would never work, Xigbar most likely already knows what he is planning and probably came up with a counter plan against him, and Xion was Xemnas little puppet and eliminating her would not be unwise.

If he could describe this animosity towards Xion he would call it hatred. He did not really have much of a reason to hate her if he could even hate, but he still did. He felt she was a useless puppet and Axel is wasting his time on a false friendship with her. He harbored such hatred for Xion yet he did not hate Roxas in the least bit. In fact he did not really have an opinion on Roxas.

The first member to come up to him was Luxord. "And what fate has the cards dealt me today" said the British nobody. Saix chuckled "You and Demyx will be competing in a tournament in Olympus. There is a prize they are giving out that the Organization needs." Luxord turned his attention to Demyx who was now beside him. "Oh… do have to" said Demyx not wanting to work.

"Don't give me that attitude slacker. Half of our members got killed off. We need all of the members active and ready. If I had it my way you would be gone as well" Saix said evilly.

Xigbar approached Saix next. "Oh is that so mister big. If you ask me you are the most useless one here. You of anyone should not be insulting people" Xigbar said defending Demyx.

"He is a disgrace and you know it" said Saix angrily.

"As if … you're the real disgrace, all you do is walk around and bark orders. You don't do shit around here and now you are talking about eliminating people. You should be happy I don't report this misconduct to Xemnas" Xigbar said in a real serious tone. This shocked all the members in the gray area. All the members knew Xigbar and Saix had bad blood but they never seen Xigbar this serious.

"Whatever… if that's the case you go on his mission with Luxord. Demyx can take the recon mission in the land of dragons." Without a word Luxord and Demyx teleported to there respective areas. Xigbar summoned one of his guns and put it in Saix face. "I swear if I find out you had a hand in what went down in castle oblivion I will deal with you personally. I will bust a cap straight threw your skull" Xigbar said before finally teleporting away. Xaldin just chuckled.

"IS there a problem Xaldin" Saix said glaring at Xaldin.

Xaldin walked up to Saix and got in his face. "You don't want none of this" he said mocking Saix.

"Don't get to cocky or it will be your undoing" Saix said narrowing his eyes. Axel got in the middle of the two and held them both back.

"Woe woe calm it down there. We don't want any problems, got it memorized" Axel said trying to calm down the two.

"Just give me my mission" Xaldin said being very impatient.

"Just go to beast castle and collect info" without a word Xaldin teleported away.

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Well you are awfully friendly today" Axel said mocking Saix.

"Not in the mood today. You and Roxas go to Twighlight town and collect hearts."

Axel looked at Roxas who was buying some potions from the moogle. "Come on Roxas duty calls" Axel said while opening a dark portal. Roxas nodded his head and followed Axel trough the dark portal.

Saix looked down the empty hall to see a tired Xion arriving late. Xion looked at the glaring Saix not really caring.

"Your late" Saix said abruptly. Xion simply yawned.

"You look tired. Perhaps this mission I am assigning you today should wake you up. If I am lucky you might die this time" Saix said trying to upset Xion.

Xion looked at Sax furiously but still tired. "Shut the fuck up you useless puppy. I am not in the mode to put with you today. You don't like me I don't like you. Lets just keep it that way and move on with our lives. Your wasting your dog breath even talking to me you fucking teachers pet" Xion said rudely. Saix enraged by these statements eyes glowed a violent blue. "You useless puppet how dare you insult me. I don't care who you are I will mount your head in my trophy room" Saix said summoning his claymore.

Xion summoned her Keyblade and looked at Saix in a nonchalant way. "OH and this is the part where you try to destroy me and fail. Just give up Saix you are the weakest link and you know it. You should just fade back into darkness already and save me the trouble from whipping your ass" Xion said mocking Saix.

Saix jumped in the air and slammed his Claymore on Xion. She blocked the attack with ease. "Your so predictable it is pathetic." She pushed him back with the force of her Keyblade. She charged at him getting ready to slice him. Saix blocked the attack with his claymore. "Give up you complete waste of space" Saix said evilly.

Xion used his claymore to jump back. She went back into her fighting stance. "Your one to talk, unlike you I have a purpose. I have friends and the Organization I conceder family, all accept you. Why are you even here everybody hates you, even your so called best friend Axel. Your really are the biggest nobody of them all. If I where you I would st6ab my self with that big claymore of yours" Xion said glaring at Saix.

"WHY YOU!!" Saix charged at Xion. Xion only stood there as a dark portal appeared in front of her. Out of the portal came Xemnas. Saix immediately vanished his weapon and bowed before Xemnas. Xemnas only glared at him.

"Lord Xemnas forgive me.." Xemnas put up his hand signaling Saix to stop talking.

"You fool. You would through away your only chance to reclaim a heart. I pity you" Xemnas said coldly.

"MY lord I can explain… she"

"Did nothing. I saw everything, you where the one who attacked her. You call your self a second in command, pathetic. I am demoting you, Xigbar is once again my second in command" Xemnas said his eyes piercing Saix's none existing heart.

"But Xemnas"

"NO excuses, you better be lucky I am in a good mood today or else you would not be standing here still." Xemnas turned his attention to Xion. "As for you Xion, two wrongs don't make a right so for your punishment you will be going to Traverse Town with Saix for your mission today. Consider this a slap on the risk" Xemnas said smilying slightly at Xion.

"Understood, it will not happen again" Xion said bowing to Xemnas.

Xemnas chuckled "You two better get along" he said as he laughed evilly while teleporting away.

Saix opened a dark portal to Travevese Town . "Let us get this over with."

Xion glared at him and then followed him inside the portal.

--

Xion and Saix arrived in the market district. The streets where surprisingly empty which was a good thing in Saix case, less people less distraction.

Xion looked at Saix. He still was pissed. "So what are we doing here?" asked Xion.

"Defeat Heartless, gather hearts" Saix said not trying to make conversation.

The two walked the empty streets of Traverse Town. Both of them did not say a word to each other. For Saix this was the best thing he could hope for. He never was good at talking. When he was a somebody Lea did most of the talking while he just listened.

For Xion it was not so bad. She really had nothing to say to the Lunar Diviner. he was evil, rode, and cold. What can she gain from someone who was like that. In many ways he was similar to Xaldin if it where not for the fact that Xaldin is not a total dick all the time.

The two finally came across some Heartless, they where soldiers and large body heartless. They both summoned there weapons and prepared for battle. Xion attacked the solider heartless relentlessly taking each one of them out. Saix handled the large body, each large body that Saix weakened Xion eliminated with her fire spell. The hearts they held flew into the sky.

As they progressed through the city the destroyed every heartless they came across. Saix took care of the pure bloods while Xion took care of the emblem heartless. One of the Neo shadows attempted to jump and attack Xion from behind. Xion turned around to see the heartless in mid air. Before she could react she saw the heartless disappear. She then saw Saix standing with his claymore where the heartless was. He looked at her with a smug expression. "Don't be so careless" he said. She saw three solder heartless try to jump Saix from behind. As Saix turned around he saw the three heartless being hit by a thundera spell. "Now who is careless" Xion said with a smile.

Saix chuckled "I see, you think you could out due me, I highly doubt that" Saix said glaring and smirking at Xion.

"Oh don't be so high and mighty" Xion said smirking at Saix. More heartless appeared only to be sent packing, Xion and Saix where cleaning house. For three hours they fought Heartless after Heartless and eliminated every signal one.

At the end of the battle they Xion laid on the floor out of energy as Saix leaned aginst a wall. "Well that was some work out" Xion said getting up and trying to be somewhat friendly.

Saix then chuckled "Dispite our little dispute earlier you are not bad for a puppet" Saix said smirking.

Xion did not know whether to take that as a complement or an insult. From Saix that was probably the only complement she will ever get. "Maybe we should fight together again sometime" Xion said cheerfully.

Saix only grunted "Lets Return to the castle" he said as he opened a portal and walked through it. Xion followed.

--

When she returned it was already 11:00 pm. Axel and Roxas where most likely sleeping. She decided to go to sleep.

As she laid in the bed she can only think of Saix complement. Although some what insulting the words lingered in her head. "You are not bad for an asswhole" she said as she fell asleep.

--

Saix sat at the table in the kitchen. He would normally still be in the grey area. But he could not. Tonight was Xaldin's night to watch True Blood.

Luxord appeared in the kitchen to get a glass of water. "Hey Saix, how has the game been treating you" Luxord said casually. Although Saix was pretty much hated by most the Organization he was still on decent terms with Luxord.

"IM alright just thinking" Saix said.

Luxord took a sip of his water. "I heard Xemnas put Xigbar back as second in command. The cards certainly were not in your favor today" Luxord said slightly mocking Saix.

"I guess not… ether way it does not matter. I don't have a heart to feel apathy" Saix said with a low tone of voice.

"I heard your mission today was with Xion" Luxord said momentarily breaking away from his game talk.

"Yeah… it was not that bad. She is a really great fighter" Saix said.

"Well isn't that something. I guess the deck was shuffled in your favor then, judging by your reaction" Luxord said in a mocking tone.

"What is that suppose to mean" Saix said defensively.

"Nothing Saix nothing at all" Luxord said teleporting away. Saix sighed as he summoned a dark portal. "I guess I should go to sleep" Saix said entering the dark portal.

--

**Hoped you liked it. Rate Subvcribe and Comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**AN: I have recently bought another copy of KH 358/2 Days… again. I just beat it… again. Sorry I have not updated for awhile but I have been focusing on my other story Number 15 the Flawless Military. I can not say for sure when I am going to update this story but I hope it is soon.**

It was 11:00 clock in the mourning. Saix was the only one in bed. He felt a splash of water on his face. He woke up only to see that Xigbar has poured a glass of water on his head.

"Rise and shine pig fucker" said the sarcastic Freeshooter.

"Leave me alone" Saix said still upset from the events that unfolded the other day.

"As if… you got work to do, as second in command it is my job to make sure you don't slack. Now get your ass up" Xigbar said pulling off the covers.

Saix yawned "Alright alright I am up."

After showering and getting ready he went to the grey area. When he got there he saw Xion sitting on the couch and Xigbar standing in the middle of the room. He looked at Xion briefly but then he kept it moving. Unbeknownst to him she blushed a little.

"So captain useless could make it" Xigbar mocked.

Saix rolled his eyes "Just tell me my mission already."

"Alright fine" Xigbar said handing him a peace of paper.

"**Roxas: **2 backs of jolly rancher, 3 boxes of butterfingers, 2 3 liters of grape soda… this is a grocery list" Saix said annoyed.

"Yeah what of it" Xigbar said smirking evilly.

"You would degrade me to going grocery" Saix said his voice icy cold as always.

"As if… grocery shopping is serious business, besides it is not like your going alone poppet is going with you" said Xigbar.

"You couldn't have given us a more challenging mission" said Xion getting up from her seat.

"As if… I gave most of those to the others. I sent Xaldin to Beast Castle to do some more research around the area. I sent Luxord to Port Royal for recon. I sent Axel and Roxas to Neverland for heart collecting. And last but not least I sent Demyx to Harlem for the most important mission of all."

"And what was that" Saix said plainly. At that moment a dark portal opened up and Demyx came out. "Alright Xiggy I got the bud" Demyx said while holding three brick sized bags of weed.

"You sent Demyx to get weed" Saix said with an even more then usual plain look on his face.

"Of course … and you guys are going grocery shopping."

"Why do we even need to go grocery shopping, don't we enough food in the castle" Xion said a tad bit upset.

"Isn't it obvious, we can't smoke and have no munchies" said Xigbar.

"So you two are going to smoke while everyone else are on missions" Saix said getting even angrier.

"AH yeah … I work my ass off on missions so I deserve some down time" Xigbar said.

Saix sighed "Let's just go and get this over with." Saix opened a dark portal and he and Xion walked threw it.

They arrived in front of the super market in Twighlight Town. Saix sighed "They should have just sent you on this mission" Saix said.

"What is that suppose to mean" said Xion.

"What it simply means is a higher nobody such as myself should not be lowered to going on these pointless missions" Saix said pushing the wrong buttons.

Xion rolled her eyes "Your no longer second in command, Xigbar is. That means your just like everyone else."

"What ever …. Let us just keep it at that and finish this irritating mission" Saix said while entering the supermarket. This supermarket was your typical run of the mil supermarket. There was your typical lazy workers, the people that took forever on line, and the panhandlers who pretend to be homeless when they live across the street.

"So what do we have to get" Xion asked. Saix pulled a list out of his pocket. The list had the members names on it and what they wanted.

"Xemnas gave us a spending budget of only 100 dollars. So we have to make do with what these people want on the list" Saix handed the list to Xion.

"Well lets see here. We already know what Roxas wants. **Axel** wants Captain Crunch, Chips Ahoy, Ketchup, Hot Dogs 8 packer, cheese and hotdog buns. **Demyx **wants Goya Beans, a three liter of mountain due, mustard, chicken and turkey wings. **Xaldin **wants Ox tails, duck tape, lotion and some magnum condoms… ok that was too much info. **Xemnas **wants Fried chicken, watermelon, some red and purple coolade and 7 bags of sugar. Saix why is Xemnas's section of the list so racist." Xion said.

"He thinks he is black… but in truth when he was human he was white but thanks to an unfortunate accident it made him brown" Saix said calmly.

"But that does not give him an excuse to try to be black. What he put down was really racist" Xion said with a disappointed look on her face.

"You have to understand one thing Xion. When it comes to Xemnas there is no logic. Why else do you think he put us on this retarded mission anyway? Besides the guy has arthritis, old timers and an identity crisis" Saix said.

"But it was Xigbar who told us to come here" Xion pointed out.

"And who was the idiot to make patchy the butt pirate second in command" Saix said coldly which earned him a giggle from Xion. "Besides we are talking about a man who sleeps all day" Saix said.

"Does he really" Xion asked.

"Why else do you think you never bump to him in the castle" Saix said.

"Wow... that is weird. But anyway we still have to finish reading the list. **Luxord **wants a 12 pack of Pepsi, green grapes, French vanilla ice cream and strawberry's. **Xigbar **wants some Newport's 100's, brownie mix, Hershey's kisses, Doritos, lays original potato chips, zebra cakes, fudge brownies, M&M's and weed. It says go see Sifer in the Twighlight town alleyway for the weed. Oh god don't they have enough pot" Xion sighed.

They went and finished what was on Axel's and Demyx's list. After that the looked for Luxord's stuff. Most of it was easy to get all except for the French vanilla ice cream.

"Does it really matter what vanilla ice cream we get Luxord" Xion said.

"Luxord is very persis on the things he wants. Seeing as he wanted French vanilla and not regular vanilla we must have a dislike of vanilla ice cream" Saix said. The two searched the whole ice-cream section for 21 minutes until finding it. It was the Ice-cream all the way at the bottom.

"It is always the brit that is the hardest to shop for" Xion said.

"I take it you went on grocery duty before" Saix said.

"You where the one who gave the mission that day anyway. It took me hours to find Luxord's blue jello and Marluxia's hair jell. God English people are so hard to satisfy" Xion said.

"Well we finished Luxord's list lets move on to Xemnas" Saix said. They finished getting everything on Xemnas list. Xion felt really racist for even going along with Xemnas ridicules demands. After finishing they moved on to Roxas list. Lucky for them number 13 was the simplest to please.

Next up was Xaldin. They got his Oxtails and moved on to get the condoms. Xion eyebrow rose as she saw the different brands and sizes of condoms. She then turned around to see that Saix already got the condoms and was walking away. They then went and got the duck tape. Many perverted thoughts arose as they breezed threw Xaldin's list.

Last but not least was Xigbar's list. Even though the Freeshooter demanded the most out of the whole Organization he was simple to shop for. After completing the list they got a few things for them and got on line. Trying to find the shortest line was hard seeing as the lines where all long and took for ever.

Xion sighed "This could take forever."

"Just be patient it should not take that long" Saix said. The waited 30 minutes but the line did not seem to move.

"This SUCKS" said an irritated Xion.

"And this is why you don't shop in Twighlight Town" Saix said.

"You have a better suggestion" Xion said.

"Well we could have gone to Hollow Bastion. There is barley anyone living there or we could have gone to the land of dragons which has less options but the lines are shorter. But I can say it is a good thing we did not go to Traverse Town" Saix said.

"Why not Traverse Town?" Xion asked.

"Well if you think these lines are bad Traverse Town is worse" Saix said

"I take it you been to that supermarket before" Xion said.

"When me and Axel first entered the Organization we was sent on a shopping mission. The mission literally took forever" Saix said.

"How did you ever get out of there" Xion said.

"Well…." Saix thought back to the day when he and Axel where on the mission. He then grabbed Xion and teleported with the groceries.

They teleported to the kitchen. Xion stared at Saix. "Did you just teleport us away without paying" Xion said.

"Well would you rather wait on that dreadful line for hours or just leave without paying?" Saix said slightly smiling.

"I guess you have a point" Xion said. They started to put away the food. "Hey Saix" Xion said. Saix turned his attention to the raven haired girl.

"What is it you do after work" Xion asked.

"Nothing really. Some times I just watch TV or sleep" Saix said. He then stared at Xion noticed she had stopped in place.

"Why do you ask" Saix said.

"Just curious" Xion said. Xion finished packaging and opened a dark portal. She then looked at Saix who was still packing. "It may not mean anything but I hope we can hang out sometimes after work" she said blushing. She looked back to see if her words affected Saix in any way butt did not find the answer she was looking for. Saix was still packing groceries. She then sighed and went in the dark portal.

Unbeknownst to her Saix had a faint blush on his face.

Xion went to the clock tower in Twighlight Town. She saw her two best friends setting there eating ice cream. "Wow you finally made it. We where getting worried" Axel said handing Xion an Ice-cream.

"Yeah… we went shopping" Xion said.

"Wow that must have been tuff. Especially with all the demands" Roxas said.

"Not really me and Saix breezed threw it" Xion said.

"Wo wo wo they put you and Saix on another mission together" Axel said.

"Yep" Xion said with a cheery smile.

"Well you don't look upset about it. I thought you hated Saix" Roxas said with a little irritation in his voice.

"He's not that bad" Xion said.

"Uh… Xion… I do hope you know this is Saix we are talking about. The moon dog who barks orders on the daily" Roxas said.

"Remember he is not second in command anymore. So it is not like he can bark any orders" Xion said.

"Well I still don't like him, he's a dick" Roxas said with jealousy in his voice.

"Saix is not that bad. When we where kids he was pretty cool" Axel said defending Saix a little.

"I am entitled to my own opinion. If I think he's a dick he's a dick" Roxas said getting up from his seat. "Good day you two" Roxas said opening a dark portal.

"What's wrong with him" Xion said.

"You know how he gets at times. He just has sand in his vagina again" Axel said earning I laugh from Xion. "So you and Saix are getting kind of chummy" Axel said.

"It's not like that. I just think he is not that bad of a person. A little quit but something that's worth figuring out" Xion said.

"I agree, Saix is not that bad. He just lets his rank get to him sometimes. But with that gone we should see a new more interesting side of him" Axel said.

"So do you think I should try to hang out with him" Xion said.

"That is up to you Xion. If you think he is worth the struggle then by all means go for it. But just don't get on the other side of the moon if you know what I mean, got it memorized" Axel said.

"Sure do Axel" Xion said opening a dark portal. "See ya" she said.

"Later Xion". Xion went threw the portal. Axel sighed "It looks like things are going to get a little too interesting now."

Saix went to the grey area to see the two pot heads Demyx and Xigbar zoned out on the sofa. Saix glared at Xigbar. For a while Xigbar glared at him until the glare was broke when he started laughing like a hyena.

"You sicken me" Saix said as he started to walk out of the grey area.

_**I hope you enjoyed. Read and Review.**_


End file.
